


Daisy's Puzzle

by Shinigami24



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Courtroom Drama, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Framed, Home Invasion, Kid Skye - Freeform, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Murder Mystery, Orphans, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trauma, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission ends terribly, Peggy brings Daisy home for Steve to adopt. He raises her and her little sister, but he has to go in protective mode when a threat endangers them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the kid Skye fic I promised, it took me some time to find a title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil lurks around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. SfAB will be next to be updated. Then ch 1 for this fic will be posted.

_**2015;** _

The United States is a country of opportunity for those who don't give up. The citizens are a mixture of nationalities and religions. The country's government are chosen and voted in office by the citizens. The land became a little more open with the Supreme Court's decision that say a ban on gay marriage is unconstitutional.

SHIELD was established to protect the U.S. and other countries. They work with law enforcement agencies when their missions overlap with their duties.

The Avengers were established to battle galactic threats. Sometimes they handle the rare criminal or villain that is too dangerous for SHIELD to handle.

Peggy Carter now lived in Iowa. The former British native had moved to the USA fifteen years ago. Before she became director of SHIELD, she went on a mission. The mission was to rescue a little girl named Daisy and her parents Calvin and Jiaying Johnson. Sadly, the mission went FUBAR and Daisy was left as an orphan.

Peggy's best friend Steve Rogers adopted the little toddler and named her Skye. He soon adopted another little girl when she was orphaned at birth. Steve lived in a house with eleven other people including Peggy. He raised the two girls as his own, loving them and making sure that they knew right from wrong.

* * *

One day, Steve met Bucky for a date. They went to a lovely Spanish restaurant.

Bucky Barnes and Steve had been best friends, until Peggy tricked them into admitting their mutual love. They'd been together ever since. The couple was currently entertaining the idea of getting married. 

"This is a beautiful place. Thank you for bringing me." Steve was saying.

"Anything for you, Steve. Now, how is Alyssa doing?" Bucky smiled.

"She is so outgoing. The preschool teachers love her." Steve replied.

"Is Skye okay in school?" Bucky asked.

"She's made friends with Ace and Cassie from our building. They've helped her open up more and now she loves school." Steve responded. Then the couple shared a soft kiss before their dinner of seafood paella was brought to their table. The rest of their date went smoothly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of people met in secrecy. There were no good intentions in any of the group members.

"What are your orders?" one of the group members asked.

"The trash is piling up. It needs to be taken to the landfill." the leader responded.

"We'll begin the cleaning." another member said.

"Excellent. Don't stop until all of the trash is gone. Report when the cleaning is done." the leader commanded. Soon, the meeting ended and everyone went their separate ways. They had cleaning to do. 


	2. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve considers marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 will be posted tmw.

_**Des Moines, Iowa;** _

Sunlight shone on a manor house. The manor was two stories high with an attic and basement. The backyard was fenced and had a sandbox filled with pure white sand. A play set was next to the sandbox. There was a 7ft tall Turbo slide in addition to the various kinds of swings from toddler to glider. There was even an acrobat bar and monkey bars included. The picnic table was a few feet away from the deck. The unlit grill was on the deck.

The house had four bedrooms, a kitchen with both a pantry and eating area, and two bathrooms on each floor including the basement. There was a den in the basement in addition to the laundry area with storage bins and the dumbwaiter.

On the first floor, there were living and dining rooms, a coat closet, and an office. The second floor had a den and an art studio. The attic was turned into a loft with two other bedrooms, playroom and private office.

Scott, Cassie, Mike, and Ace lived in the basement because it was an apartment. Peggy, Sharon, Colleen, and Beth lived on the first floor. Jane lived on the second floor with Steve and the girls.

The house had its secret that no outsider would know about.

It was a typical morning. Steve, Scott, and Mike moved around each other on the first floor, as they made breakfast for everyone. It was early in the morning, and the kids were almost ready for school.

Peggy was taking her shower as the others did their hair and got dressed. When they were completely dressed, they went to the kitchen and searched through the fridge for their lunches.

The table was set, and the housemates sat down to eat. The plates of eggs, bacon, buttermilk biscuits, sausages and peppers, and fruit were passed around. The residents talked as they ate their meal. After breakfast was finished, the kids hugged their parents then were walked to the bus stop.

"Be good in school, and have a good day," Steve grinned brightly. The children waved and got on the bus.

* * *

**_playground at the local elementary school;_ **

Skye, Cassie, and Ace played in the sandbox during recess. All of sudden, they saw an old man by the fence and got worried. The man's name was Anton Vanko and he was a former Soviet scientist.  He saw the kids and waved them over. The kids walked to him.

"Hello." Cassie greeted, clutching her bear.

"Where is your teacher?" the man asked. The kids turned and pointed. The man smiled before leaving the children. They went back to playing soon after.

* * *

**_SHIELD headquarters;  
_ **

Peggy was working on paperwork when Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa arrived. Daniel was reluctant to be there, but Jack was overbearing and had practically forced him there. Peggy was annoyed.

"What do you want now?" she sighed.

"Why do we always get the crappy missions?" Jack grumbled.

"You haven't been productive members of this agency. Also, the previous major missions that you helped with nearly ended with multiple casualties." Peggy responded. Jack huffed and stormed out of the office. Daniel looked sheepish and mumbled an apology before taking his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Angie were talking when their lunches arrived. The friends ate their meal in silence before the conversation resumed.

"So, are you and Bucky going to get married?" Angie smiled. Steve blushed,

"He hasn't said anything to me about it. I want to, but we have to get the girls used to the idea of having Bucky as another dad."

"Oh, please, they practically adore him. Alyssa gravitates to him, and Skye is used to him being like another father. You are worrying for nothing." Angie chuckled. Steve smiled at the idea of marriage to his love. He would love to carry the name Barnes.

* * *

That night, Bucky came over to visit Steve. The girls were in bed and Jane had gone out for the night. So they could relax and did so. Steve was cuddled into Bucky's side, a leg slung over his hips.

"Working on any paintings?" Bucky asked.

"I'm doing a landscape for a business downtown." Steve answered.

"I bet it is gorgeous." Bucky complimented. Steve blushed and leaned in for a meaningful kiss. Bucky always said the sweetest things.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy rocks the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Ace played with Cassie and Skye on the first floor of the house while Alyssa slept in Peggy's bed. Beth and Colleen was watching them. The kids were currently playing with their blocks, toys, and putty.

"Remember to share," Beth said. The kids nodded and continued their playtime.

Outside, someone sat inside a car across the street from the house. They observed the day-to-day chores of all occupants. However, the residents didn't show any signs of leaving anytime soon.

"Maybe, I should go inside." the person mused before making their decision. Inside they would go, first to call for backup.

* * *

While the person was calling for backup, Colleen made lunch while Beth cleaned the living room. Colleen had just finished putting the food on the table, and was turning to call for the kids when there was a scraping sound at the door. Colleen jumped in fright when she heard someone trying to break in. 

"Get the kids to the panic room behind the large painting in the office." she whispered. Beth quickly gathered all of the kids and took them to the safe room.

"Stay here. Do not open this door." she instructed. After leaving the kids with their toys, she returned to the kitchen just in time to see the front door fly open.

The visitors had succeeded into forcing their way in. They entered the house and looked around.

"Home, sweet home," the leader smirked.

* * *

In the safe room, Alyssa woke up from her nap.

"I gotta pee-" she began only to have her words cut off by Skye covering her mouth.

"Be quiet, Skye will be happy to take you upstairs after we are safe." Cassie whispered.

"Okay." Alyssa whimpered. Then the kids heard struggling and footsteps coming down the hall. They gripped their plushies tightly as they peeked out.

Three masked people dragged Colleen and Beth in the office kicking and screaming. The invaders was holding the women at gunpoint.

"Where are the files?!" the leader snarled.

"We don't know. She never brings home work." Colleen answered. One of the man growled and tried to knock over a bookcase, he only succeeded into sweeping several books off the shelves. The men then turned on Colleen and put two slugs into her chest. Beth screamed, and another man pulled her up by her hair. She was punched in the face and kicked.

"Don't make this any harder." one of the invaders said. All of sudden, they heard something.

While the invaders were busy with Beth, Jane had arrived home early. Her meeting had ended earlier than usual, so Jane decided to go home for lunch. The astrophysicist was confused when she got home to see the door ajar. Her confusion turned to worry when she realized that the house was too quiet. She walked into the house and saw that the food was still on the table untouched.

"Beth? Colleen?" she called.

The invaders froze when Jane called out. Cursing, they got the hell out of there, leaving Colleen dead and Beth clinging to life. As they fled the house, one of the men took off his mask. Jane saw the intruders from her hiding place, including the man's face. As they left, Jane held her breath in fear of them hearing and returning. After some time, she finally came out of hiding and went to look for her housemates.

* * *

About a hour later, Scott, Mike, and Steve returned home and saw the lights and heard the sirens. They quickly jumped out of the cars and ran to the house. Inside, they saw Jane, Peggy, and Sharon talking with the police. The kids had blankets wrapped around them and was being given something to drink.  The parents ran to hug their kids and check them over. The children cried into their fathers' shoulders. Peggy had tears tracks on her face.

"There was a home invasion. Beth and Colleen put them in the panic room before the men dragged them into my office. They killed Colleen and Beth is on her way to the ICU. The kids saw it all." she revealed. The parents were shocked and held their children tightly. Silence and pain surrounded them as police and crime scene techs moved around them.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains gathered. Annoyance radiated from their bodies.

"That was a waste of time. There was nothing in that house of use." one of the men groused. The ringleader smirked.

"We sent her a message: do not mess with us. We can do harm."

"What about Vanko?" someone asked.

"He was watching the kids at the playground. We didn't see them though." came the reply.

"Pity. They could have seen it all." the leader mused.


	4. Two is a Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children and their parents try to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. DoE will be next to be updated.  
> In this uni, Mike never got kidnapped and experimented on. Since Scott never got arrested and has a stable job, he and Maggie has a different custody arrangement. Cassie gets to see her mom and stepdad every other month.

The next morning, Jane was still in shock. She was afraid to tell the others what she had seen. What if the man came back?

Steve had both Skye and Alyssa sitting on his knees. Alyssa was in tears. The toddler refused to speak and clung to Steve for protection. Skye was still upset about her night terrors.

"I wish I could take it all away," Steve sighed, as he brought the girls closer.

Mike tried to comfort Ace. Ace was crying in Mike's pajamas shirt. His heart broke seeing his son in so much pain.

"Do you want to visit Aunt Mindy?" he asked.

"Yes." Ace sniffed.

"Okay," he said. Maybe time away from the source of his terror would help.

Scott had his hands full with his tearful daughter.

"I want Mommy." Cassie hiccuped. Scott petted her hair as he tried to sooth her.

"I'll take you to see Mommy soon, okay?" Scott promised. Cassie nodded, she was exhausted and afraid.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone. Exhaustion had finally won and the girls fell into a fitful sleep. It left Steve time for his own tears. He had lost a good friend, nearly lost another, and his girls had seen it all.

"Baby, you're safe. The girls are safe. I'm here." Bucky reassured. Steve sniffled,

"This house is not a home anymore. It's evidence of a nightmare."

"We'll think of something, baby." Bucky whispered, kissing his love's temple. He would do anything to protect his lover and the girls, even get them away if necessary.

* * *

About two hours later, Ace and Mike met Mindy and her daughter Kisha, at the door of their house.

"Oh, Ace! Come and hug your Auntie!" Mindy smiled as she opened her arms. The boy ran into her embrace, hugging her tight. When the hug ended, Mindy nodded for both of them to come inside. She knew what had happened and hoped that she could be of some help.

_**Los Angeles, California;** _

Maggie Paxton heard the door bell ring, she went to open the door. She was surprised to see her former husband holding their little girl. Her surprise soon turned to worry when she saw Cassie crying in his arms.

"Scott? What are you guys doing here? This is your month." she asked worriedly. Jim stepped forward and took her inside to give them privacy.

"The kids witnessed a murder and attempted murder. We were at work, and I feel terrible for not protecting her." Scott explained. Maggie was horrified and ran to see her baby.

"You're safe, sweetie. Mommy's here." she promised as she hugged the little girl.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ace, Skye, and Cassie had mostly recovered from the trauma. However, they still struggled with nightmares. The kids were currently playing in the park. All of sudden, shots rang out and nearly hit Skye. Parents grabbed their children and ran away. The park was in total chaos. Everyone were afraid. The kids panicked and cried out. They were afraid that they would get hurt or worse. They frantically searched for their parents and spotted them. They ran as fast as they could to them. The adults scooped them up and raced them home.

 _'This couldn't be a coincidence.'_ they thought to themselves.

* * *

 That night, Peggy and Angie tried to put their worry and fears aside and go on a date. Peggy had gotten a spot at a wine and cheese tasting. The women enjoyed the many different winces and tangy cheeses. There were red and white wine, blue, cheddar, swiss cheeses and many more. They chatted up other couples before sitting down to a dinner that was paired with the wine they liked best. After the lovely tasting and dinner, Peggy and Angie kissed softly before going home. 


	5. Incompetence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy voices her grievances about Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Peggy and Steve visited Beth in the hospital. They flashed their IDs at the security detail.

"You can enter." the guard said. They entered the room, Beth was still in a coma. She was on a drip for nutrients and fluids. Her skin was pasty white. Peggy and Steve's faces fell as they slumped into their seats.

"Hey, Beth. How are you?" Steve sighed heavily.

Jane, Darcy, and Erik met at a pizza place for lunch. They dug into their slices, hungry from their heavy workload.

"How are the kids?" Darcy asked.

"They still have trouble sleeping. Every time they go to sleep, they see Colleen die." Jane sighed.

"Do you want me to take them for the day? I have some experiments that kids can do that are safe." Erik offered. Jane smiled.

"I'll ask their parents. Maybe it can do some good." she responded. Erik and Darcy smiled.

"We're always happy to help." Darcy declared.

* * *

A hour later, the kids were dropped off at Erik's lab. Darcy was there to take pictures and help. Tony arrived, backup kits in his arms.

"Hi, Mr. Tony!" the kids chorused.

"Hey, kids!" Tony smiled.

"Have you seen a man by the name of Anton Vanko?" he asked. The kids were confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Skye asked. In reply, Tony pulled out a picture and showed it to them.

"That's the man that we saw at the playground!" Ace exclaimed.

"Did he give you anything?" Tony asked. The kids shook their heads.

"No, but he asked for our teacher." Cassie replied. Tony sighed. He would have to visit their teacher.

* * *

**_SHIELD headquarters;_ **

Peggy was talking with Daniel when Jack and Alexander Pierce stepped in the office. 

"Ms. Carter, what is the meaning of these accusations?" Pierce began.

"Jack is utterly incompetent. He is not right for special forces." Peggy replied.

"I will not take such blatant disrespect!" Jack yelled. Pierce silenced him.

"Where are the basis of your accusations, Ms. Carter?" he asked.

"His missions have become increasingly reckless. He has endangered the lives of his fellow teammates one too many times." Peggy responded. Jack sneered, but Pierce reeled him in.

"This is not over," he warned before leaving the office.

* * *

_Howard Stark had a meeting with another inventor by the name of Anton Vanko. Anton was a Soviet scientist.  
_

_"Where shall we begin?" Anton asked._

_"We can begin with an artificial intelligence." Howard suggested. Anton smirked._

_"I know exactly where to begin." he responded. So the scientists got started. They worked on many projects together. Some were ground-breaking. They even made notes and videos of their work, saving it all for posterity._

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains met in the shadows. They needed to formulate a plan in order to take control. 

"Peggy Carter is threatening our whole plan!" one of the shadows complained. The shadows began to chatter before their leader silenced them.

"There is no need to worry. She is but one person. We can dispose of her. After all, this woman has no ideas about exactly what she is up against." he smirked.


	6. Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected is taken into custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 will be posted tmw.

Jane was at a bistro waiting for Angie and Peggy. Just then Angie and Peggy walked in and sat down with Jane.

"How's work?" Jane asked.

"Exhausting. I'm getting backhanded threats from Jack and Pierce." Peggy answered. Moments later, one of Angie's room mates; Dottie Underwood and her boyfriend Miles Lyndon arrived.

"Hey!" Angie smiled.

"Hey, Ang, hello Peggy." Dottie smiled. Miles was introduced to the group. Jane sat up.

"I remember you." she said.

"I've never met you before now." Miles smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you was one of Darcy's exes." Jane apologized.

"That's alright." Miles smiled. Then Dottie and Miles' names were called, they went to pick up their orders before leaving. Peggy and Angie looked at Jane strangely.

"Miles is not Darcy's type." Peggy stated. Angie nodded her empathetic agreement, after the Justin Hammer fiasco, Darcy had sworn never to date someone like him **ever** **again**. Those days she gravitated towards the nice guys.

"I know, but I swear I've seen him before." Jane replied.

"Where?" Angie asked.

"Remember, I got home early during the home invasion?" Jane began.

"Yes. Beth owes her life to you, because of that." Peggy answered.

"Well, when they rushed out, I saw one of their faces." Jane confessed.

"Do you think that he's the one you saw?" Angie gasped. Jane nodded.

"Exactly. He is definitely the man I saw." she stated. Angie looked at Peggy with dawning horror.

"I've let this man into my home. A killer is in my home." she spoke.

* * *

_**local elementary school;  
** _

Laughter rang out as the kids played in the playground during lunch recess. Children ran around playing games. Some opted for the swing sets and the climber dome. Others opted for the play ground set complete with slides. Ace, Skye, and Cassie had fun playing tag and red rover, forgetting about all of their troubles. There was nothing but joy in that moment.

* * *

While the children were at school, Bucky and Steve relaxed into Steve's bedroom. They were kissing, getting hot and heavy. They were completely in the moment without worry of interruption. As the flames of passion raged, they took off their clothes.

When they were completely nude, Bucky dropped Steve onto the bed and reached for the slick. He prepped Steve, taking his time in getting him ready. Soon, Bucky laid Steve out. He held him in his arms, as he pushed in slowly, rocking his hips into Steve. The blond arched off the bed with a whimper, rocking back into his lover. Bucky stilled, letting his lover adjust. When Steve had adjusted, he nodded at Bucky. Bucky then began to move, establishing a steady rhythm. A moment later, their passion got the best of Bucky so he started moving quicker. As Bucky sped up, Steve clung to Bucky moaning and gripping his shoulders. The brunette pounded into the blond, making sure that he felt every bit of his sizable cock.

"Baby, come on!" Steve panted. Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and started stroking. He stroked Steve until he came with a strangled cry. As his inner muscles clenched down on Bucky, the older man tensed and leaned forward. With a harsh groan, he orgasmed inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, the couple softly kissed and panted. Then Bucky flipped them over, so he was laying on his back, and let Steve snuggle into his chest.

* * *

That night, Peggy and her house mates were sitting down to dinner. They had ordered pizza. As they went to grab a slice, the doorbell rang. Peggy went to the door and opened it. She was confused when she saw two uniformed officers waiting.

"How may I help you, officers?" she asked.

"We are sorry, Ms. Carter, but we have a warrant for your arrest." an officer responded.

"For what?" Peggy was shocked.

"For murder. Please put your hands behind your back." the second officer said. Everyone rushed to the door as Peggy was escorted out. Who could have framed her for murder?

* * *

A hour later, the adults met in with Angie in the den. They had put the kids to bed after dinner. Everyone were frustrated. First the home invasion, then the strange incident at the park, now Peggy being framed for murder? This was all connected.

"Angie's roommate's boyfriend was there. I saw one of their faces, and it was definitely him." Jane revealed.

"Oh my God! He probably helped frame Peggy!" Steve exclaimed. All of sudden, Tony stormed into the house with Hope Van Dyne behind him.

"The root of our problems is Anton Vanko!" Tony announced.

"Who is he?" Angie asked.

"He worked with my Dad, but he had major screws loose. Anyway, we need to team up, and get the justice you deserve." Tony replied.

"I think I have an idea," Steve smiled. The others leaned in and listened carefully to his plan.


	7. To the Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's plan is put in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. DoE will be updated next.  
> I claim creative license on the details mentioned here. Another note, Hank died instead of Janet.

**_Des_ _Moines International Airport, Des Moines, Iowa;  
_ **

A little before 4AM, Angie and Sharon met with Daniel and Matt Murdock at the airport. The anxious adults were heading to Washington D.C.

"Thank you for coming out with us," Angie said.

"It is my pleasure. Peggy has helped me, and I will return the favor by helping her." Matt smiled.

"Steve is taking another route to D.C. with the others." Sharon mentioned.

"When should they be getting to the capitol?" Matt wanted to know.

"They are on the road as we speak, so it will take some time." Angie answered. Then the receptionist called their flight and the group made their way to the terminal.

* * *

**_De Louis Field, Des Moines, Iowa  
_ **

Mike carried Ace onto the plane while Carol, Happy, and the others brought their carry-ons. They were all tired because they had a 4 AM flight. The sluggish passengers shuffled onto the plane. After putting up their luggage, they took their seats. Mike buckled his son into the seat as Happy went to the cockpit.

"Please fasten your seat belts for the takeoff." Happy announced.

* * *

  ** _Osceola Amtrak Station, Osceola, Iowa;_**

Jane, Darcy, and Erik arrived at the train station. Thor, Loki, and Sif were already there waiting. Jane hugged them.

"Thanks for coming to protect us." she smiled.

"We heard about what happened and rushed here. We are so sorry about your ordeal." Loki said.

"Anyway, this is how it will work; we are riding the trains. If there is any safety concerns or if another train is heading in the right direction, we have to change trains. If the train that we are on has no sleeping cars, we'll check into the hotel in the area." Thor announced. Darcy checked her phone's clock.

"We need to go. The train departs in ten minutes." she announced. Lifting their bags, the group went to the platform and boarded their car. The train pulled away towards their next stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Cassie met Hope and the others at Lance and Bobbi's place. Cassie's mother had given permission for her daughter to go with her father. The two story luxury motor home had been parked into their driveway. The inside had been renovated and looked like a regular house with an additional story.

"This is my mother, Janet. Mom, these are my friends. You remember Natasha, Clint, and Bobbi. The newcomers are Scott Lang and his daughter Cassie." Hope smiled as she performed the introductions.

"Of course I do, and nice to meet you," Janet smiled at the others.

"Same." Scott smiled.

"Lila and Cooper are Natasha and Clint's kids. Lance is Bobbi's husband, and he works with the Avengers." Hope continued.

"You know the Avengers?" Cassie asked sleepily.

"I'm Wasp." Hope smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy are Black Widow and Hawkeye." Lila chirped. 

"Aunt Bobbi is Mockingbird." Cooper finished.

"Since the kids outed us, let's get started." Clint chuckled. Then the "family" got settled into the camper and the children went to sleep. Hope was driving, and Janet hopped into the passenger seat before they drove off.

* * *

  ** _Des Moines Marina, Des Moines river;_**

Steve and the kids met Bucky at the marina. The marina overlooked Des Moines river. The Howling Commandos were there. Steve hugged all of the Commandos.

"It's so good to see you." he smiled at his friends. The Commandos returned the hug, then Gabe pushed his son; Trip forward.

"You remember Trip, right?" he asked.

"Of course! He's only the cutest godson ever!" Steve beamed, getting down to the boy's eye level. He opened his arms to catch Trip and give him a bear hug. The girls waved at Trip, too as well.

After they finished exchanging greetings, they got onto a house boat for their journey. It looked like a luxury house boat, courtesy of Tony. There were three decks.

The main deck had a gallery with a dining room, entertainment room, four staterooms, and two bathrooms. The lower deck had four staterooms and two bathrooms. The upper deck had a wet bar with a grill, a hot-tub, a loft space, complete with a master bedroom, two additional staterooms and a bathroom. There was even a fun addition, a slide.

"Daddy, it's such a big house!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Good, it will be ours for the time being." Steve smiled.

"We have the top floor, the others- they can decide which bedrooms they want." Bucky added.

"I want that room." Trip decided as he tried to drag Gabe off in a direction.

"We'll travel by water, switching rivers when we need to. We'll stop when we reach the capitol." Bucky explained. Then they got settled, and Dum Dum hopped into the driver's seat at the helm. He started his shift, navigating the house boat. As the boat began its' journey, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve protectively. The kids fell back asleep, as the adults talked softly. They had friends to protect and bad guys to track down.


	8. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets into the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 will be posted tmw.

_**Chicago, Illinois;** _

Thor and Jane went out to the aquarium. They stopped to look at the marine animals as they played. There were seals, dolphins, and various kinds of fishes. They splashed into the water. The dolphins even performed tricks such as jumping through hoops, tail walking, and somersaults. Thor got to feed one of the dolphins and petted its wet skin.

"Aren't you cute?" he said. Jane took him to see the tricks that the animals can do. They ate and marveled at how impressive animals are. It was a great way to hang out.

* * *

A hour or so later, Thor, Jane, Erik, Darcy, Loki, and Sif were running errands. They were walking to their rented cars when a speeding vehicle barreled down the street. Loki and Sif sprang in action, pushing the others out of the way, while Thor grabbed Jane and pulled her to the side. The car backed up and sped off. The adults laid there, panting with fear.

"We need to get back to the hotel, now!" Thor yelled. They instantly grabbed their things and rushed to their cars. As they sped back to the hotel, they did not stop.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
_ **

Mike and Ace were given a tour of the Tower by Tony.

"Ace, come and meet some of the Avengers," Tony announced, as he waved Ace over. When Ace joined him, he was introduced to the five other adults.

"Ace, this is Carol Danvers, T'Challa, Stephen Strange, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodey. We call him Rhodey." Tony introduced.

"I'm Captain Marvel." Carol smiled.

"They call me Iron Patriot, I prefer War Machine." Rhodey stated.

"I'm Black Panther." T'Challa said.

"My alter ego is the Hulk." Bruce responded.

"Everyone calls me Dr. Strange." Stephen spoke. Ace gasped and began to bounce up and down. He was so excited to meet them. Carol and the others cooed over him.

"He is the cutest kid ever." Carol smiled. The little boy beamed as the heroes continued to shower him with compliments in between coos.

* * *

While Ace was being doted on, someone sat in a car, watching the Tower. Strangely, the car had been stripped of its license plates. They were getting antsy, wanting to get into the secure skyscraper already. After about ten minutes, they emerged from the car and headed for the building. They walked through the front door, flashing fake credentials to the guard. Then they took the elevator to the main floor. The main floor of the Tower was really where the living quarters began.

Jarvis noticed the intruder and rang the silent alarm. It would go to every living person that has the app for it. The guards and SHIELD agents made their way to the main floor. When the intruder stepped out on the floor, he found himself surrounded. He tried to dodge their attacks, but he was rapidly overpowered. So the intruder took out his rig and jumped from the nearest open window.

"Dammit!" one of the guards groaned.

"Someone better call Stark." Maria warned.

"Tell him, we had a breach." she finished.

* * *

Several hours later, the villains met up. They were talking over each other, arguing over plans.

"What are we going to do? Breaking in and assassination plans has failed!" a minion complained.

"First, we will relax and talk like adults!" the leader bellowed.

"Then we will make a plan and then another in case that one fails." they declared. They all went silent and began to think to themselves.

"We should go for Carter's roommates and the children." Miles suggested. Dottie stood up.

"Leave that to me." she declared. The leader responded.

"See to it that you succeed. If you don't, then you better hope that I don't ever see you again."


	9. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the groups get used to life on the road and water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.  
> I plead creative license on some of the details mentioned here. As for the matter of Lucky, Scott's group stops for bathroom breaks and to stretch their legs occasionally.

A day after they had set out, the group arrived into Indianapolis. After stopping at a gas station to get gas, they stopped at the local food store. They had to restock their food and supplies. Soon, they got back on the road, not wanting to waste daylight.

A hour later, Hope read from a storybook to Cassie and Lila. The girls had asked for stories. Today, she read Hansel and Gretel. The girls loved the story of the two siblings that escaped an evil witch. The girls clapped after Hope had finished. With a soft laugh, the woman curtsied.

* * *

While the girls was receiving their daily story, Clint and Cooper played with their dog Lucky. Lucky ran around them. Cooper giggled as Clint made playful growling noises at the pup. Lucky rolled onto his belly. Clint rubbed his belly as the puppy happily panted.

A few minutes later, Hope and Scott was talking. Cassie had went off to play with the other kids, so the adults were left alone. Both adults were interested in each other, but they wanted to test the waters first.

"So, what does Cassie like to do?" Hope asked.

"She likes playing with dolls, acting out stories, and reading." Scott replied.

"She sounds like a great person, just like her father." Hope smiled. Scott spluttered before blushing.

* * *

_Howard and Anton soon brought in another scientist to work with them. Said scientist was named Hank Pym. Their various projects included artificial intelligence, mecha suits, and an arc reactor.  They were still in the planning stages.  
_

_One day, Janet and Maria watched the men work from an observation room._

_"They are going to make something explode." Janet sighed._

_"Definitely. Good thing that I had the fire extinguishers inspected and updated," Maria snorted. They turned back just in time to hear Hank make an announcement._

_"I have a new idea for a project!" Hank declared._

_"Ooh, listen to his idea," Janet smiled. The two other scientists listened attentively to their new partner, hoping to get a new idea._

* * *

Bucky and Steve were having some alone time. The couples were relaxing into the embrace.

"This boat is amazing. It's like we never left home." Steve was saying.

"It's perfect. We could live here if we wanted." Bucky responded. Then they kissed.

"Maybe," Steve sighed.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were occupied, the Commandos took the kids to St. Louis. They traveled the streets, smelling the delicious aromas wafting from the restaurants. Beautiful boutiques were everywhere. Pietro and Wanda were walking by when they saw the group.

"Hey!" Pietro smiled.

"Oh, hey, guys," Gabe waved. Then they resumed walking together. As they continued walking, the twins talked with the Commandos.

About a hour later, the group returned to the houseboat and the twins settled into their rooms.


	10. Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The houseboat is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The prologue for Days in Doriath will be posted next.

_**border between Illinois and Kentucky;** _

The houseboat sailed down the Mississippi River, following along with the wind. The large river surrounded them. They could see the three bridges ahead of them. Wild plants and animals dotted the banks of the vast body of water.

"This is so beautiful. All of the animals are so majestic. The air is nice, too." Steve smiled.

"As soon as we settle, we should take some time to look around." Bucky replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Commandos stopped for lunch. The kids begged to go swimming and when given permission, ran to their rooms to change into swimming suits and trunks.

Dum Dum was on the grill, making BQ and burgers. The other adults made lunch while watching the kids line up to take turns on the slide. Steve went in the water with Alyssa. Alyssa had on a floating swim suit. The pre-schooler splashed around happily, sending water everywhere as she giggled.

When lunch was ready, they sat down. Lunch consisted of BQ sandwiches, grilled zucchini, potato salad, and strawberry gelatin. The kids ate their whole plates of food. Then they waited thirty minutes before going back in the water.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
** _

Ace walked into the room, only to be abruptly startled by the booming voice of JARVIS.

"Hello, Mr. Ace," JARVIS greeted in a neat British accent.

"Who's there?!" he asked frantically.

"My name is JARVIS, and I am an AI or artificial intelligence." JARVIS replied.

"You can talk?" Ace was shocked. He could hear a little chuckle in JARVIS's voice.

"Indeed. How may I help you?" he responded.

"Where is my Dad?" Ace asked.

"Your father is with Mister Stark. They are in the common room on the main floor. If you get lost, I am everywhere. You only have to ask." JARVIS responded.

"Nice to meet you, JARVIS," Ace smiled as he made his way to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Peggy was in deep trouble. She'd been on laundry duty with another inmate when she'd been jumped and nearly killed. Another inmate named Talia fought off the attempted murderers. From that moment on, Peggy stuck close to her savior. She desperately hoped that she wouldn't have to depend on the other woman to save her life again.

* * *

_**Paducah, Kentucky;  
** _

A stranger watched the houseboat as it docked at the shore. He was intrigued. No one really had houseboats in Kentucky. The man took a close look at the people exiting the boat and gasped. They were two of the Avengers and the Commandos! They were well known. Miles stared at them for a long time. He had to report back on what he now knew.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve let the calming sounds of the water soothe them. The other members of their group had went out, and they were finally alone.

When they were fully relaxed, they decided to move things further. So they kissed heatedly as they stripped off their clothing. When they were completely nude, Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked his fingers before pushing them into his lover, one by one. Steve sighed, whimpering only when his prostate was brushed.

A few minutes later, they were ready, so Bucky lined himself up and pushed into Steve. He set a steady pace, holding the younger man to give him some leverage. The blond groaned, raking his nails down Bucky's back, as the older man moved. Several minutes later, Bucky felt himself getting close to the edge.

"I'm close," Bucky panted into Steve's ear. His thrusts began to stutter. He nibbled at his love's neck, as his hand wrapped around the blond's cock. Steve nodded, wrapping his legs tighter around Bucky's waist. Bucky stroked Steve until he came hard over his hand. Bucky thrust hard before he came deep inside Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky rolled them over, so he was flat on his back, and Steve was on top. Bucky pulled the bed covers over them. They cuddled together, Steve resting his head on the brunette's chest. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ugly truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.  
> In this uni, Thor and Jane have known each other for over three years.

Jane and Thor got closer as the trip progressed. Their relationship had started as just as friends, but the longer they were on the road, the more it developed. They were currently in their compartment on the train talking.

"We're great friends, right, Thor?" Jane asked.

"Of course." Thor replied.

"Well, I fell in love with my good friend." Jane admitted. Thor stopped and looked at Jane. He looked into Jane's soft loving eyes and smiled. She felt the same way.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." Thor smiled as he admitted his love. Jane leaned in for the first kiss, happy to taste his lips finally. Their hands twined together and joy filled their hearts.

* * *

_**Washington D.C.;  
** _

Matt, Angie, Sharon, and Daniel were touring the capitol.

"Where will we stay?" Angie wanted to know.

"There are hotels around here." Sharon answered. A few minutes later, they walked reached a hotel and found Nick Fury, Peggy's second-in-command.

"I'm glad you made it safely." he said as the friends greeted him.

"Has there been any word on Peggy?" Sharon asked.

"There was an attempt on Peggy's life in the prison. A woman named Talia saved her." Fury replied.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"We'll speak more on it after you get settled in." Nick said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane and her friends were eating in the dining car. All of sudden, a shot rang out and sailed past Jane's head. All the hell broke loose literally as onlookers screamed. Thor instantly covered Jane and everyone else drove to the floor. Loki saw the assassin flee and gave chase. They ran through the carriage to the end of the train. The assassin jumped on the roof with Loki following right behind.

A few minutes later, Loki caught up to the masked assassin and the men started to fight. They fought hand-to hand on top of the train. Neither side gave an inch, only one would survive.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
** _

Mindy and Kisha arrived at the tower.

"Aunt Mindy!" Ace yelled, running to his aunt. Mindy smiled.

"Hi, Ace!" she responded. The Peterson family members gathered each other in a tight hug. Mike hugged his sister and niece.

"Good to see you here. Let me show you around," Mike smiled.

* * *

While Mike and Ace were reuniting with their family, Loki and the assassin was finishing up their fight. Both men were bruised and battered. In the end, Loki got the upper hand, taking the feet out from under the attempted killer. The hit man tried to rush Loki, but the train turned sharply and he lost his balance. The man screamed as he fell off the train to his death. Loki gasped before running to the back of the train and jumping onto the platform.

Five minutes later, after the train stopped, Loki and Sif went to check on their fallen enemy. They found the dead assassin and pulled off his mask.

"Holy hell! That was Brock Rumlow, STRIKE Team leader!" Loki shouted.

"That means SHIELD framed Peggy," Sif said.


	12. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds something unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Scott and Hope had a tea party with Cassie. They sat around the table as the little girl served them their beverage and some cookies. They were enjoying the tea and cookies when something happened. Lucky snatched Cassie's favorite bear and ran off with it. Cassie's lip trembled as Scott chased after the scurrying dog. Scott eventually got the bear back, but the poor thing had a hole in it. The stuffing spilled out. Cassie was in tears, but Hope gathered her up in her lap.

"Don't worry, sweetpea, I'll fix him up." Scott promised before he saw something fall out of the bear. Scott caught the object and held it up.

"Hope, look at this." he said.

"What is that?" she asked, seeing the little disk. The small disk had HYDRA engraved on it. Janet turned up and saw the disk. She recognized the small writing immediately.

"Anton!" she gasped.

* * *

Clint, Natasha, Lance, Bobbi, and the kids were exploring Springfield, Ohio. They ate at the family owned vendors and saw the sights Springfield had to offer.

"I wish that we could stay. This city is wonderful." Bobbi smiled. The others had to agree.

* * *

_Howard, Hank, and Anton worked on the Ant-Man suit. One day, Fury met them in the lab._

_"So, where is this suit that I've been hearing about?" he asked. Hank pulled out said suit and showed it to him. The suit was red with plated armor._

_"It is a suit that will revolutionize your army." Anton grinned._

_"It's fantastic," Fury marveled. The others nodded their agreement. Maria and Janet stared in fascination. They all couldn't help but wonder what the suit could do._

* * *

**_Washington DC;  
_ **

Peggy and a guard walked in the meeting room. Peggy grinned brightly when she saw Angie. The women met in the middle of the room into a hug. The women clung to each other. They'd missed each other dearly. Angie kissed her lover hard.

"I missed you," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

* * *

_**Ohio river;  
** _

Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. Bucky pillowed his head on Steve's shoulder. He wrapped himself around the smaller man, taking in his soft scent.

"We're ahead of schedule, I want to see Peggy." Steve whispered.

"She'll want to see you, too, Steve," Bucky smiled.

"We'll get her out of prison. She couldn't have killed anyone." he declared. Steve hushed him.

"Just think of the good." he kissed Bucky's temple sweetly, calming his nerves. Steve always had that power.


	13. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Nick try to make a strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. DiD will be updated next.

A week later, the houseboat docked at Charleston, West Virginia. Skye, Trip, and Alyssa played while the adults talked amongst themselves. They were tired from their travels, and hasn't docked since they'd left their last stop.

"It is good being off the boat." Jim commented.

"I almost lost my balance." Gabe added.

"Let's just get our land legs back and spend some time here." Bucky said as they got up and started to file off the boat. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Hope were outside of the RV. The pining adults were obviously attracted to one another, but they were also awkward, not knowing how to act towards the other person.

"So, Hope, would you like to go out with me?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Where did you have in mind?" Hope smiled softly. Scott leaned in.

"Is it too soon to kiss on the first date?" he wanted to know. Hope chuckled and kissed him. It was fine by her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dottie met with Dr. Faustus. They sat across from each other, needing to discuss some matters.

"I need your assistance in successfully carrying out my plans." she began.

"What is it that you need?" Faustus wanted to know.

"I need your expertise." Dottie admitted.

"Consider it done," Faustus grinned. Then the partners settled down to hatch plans. 

* * *

**_Charleston, West Virginia;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The men relaxed in the hotel room, that they'd reserved. Steve was cuddled into Bucky's lap, his head under the brunette's chin.

"I heard from the others. Peggy is out on bail." Bucky mentioned. Steve sat up, grin splitting his face.

"That's great news. Who did she go home with?" he wanted to know.

"Angie went to get her." Bucky replied.

"I bet they were happy to see each other." Steve smiled.

"I couldn't imagine being away from you," Bucky smiled. Steve returned it with such a loving gaze.

"I couldn't neither." he responded. His remark had Bucky rethinking his plans. Should he wait? Bucky had been planning his proposal for two years, but the best laid plans don't always work out. A moment later, he made up his mind. Nope, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I've been waiting until the whole family was back together, but that might be too late." Bucky sighed.

"Steve Rogers, would you be my husband?" he finished, as he pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened it and revealed the silver band. It shone brightly in the dim light of their hotel room. On the inside was an inscription of their names. Two diamonds sat in the setting, one for now, and another for eternity. Steve smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Yes, James. I'll marry you!" Bucky gathered Steve up into a hard kiss, fumbling to slip the ring on his fingers without ending the lip lock.

* * *

**_Washington D.C.;_ **

Nick and Maria Hill were having a meeting. They were trying to come up with a plan to oust who framed Peggy.

"It has to be Pierce. He was making thinly veiled threats." Maria was saying.

"We need proof before we do anything. He is a high ranking official." Fury warned.

"We need to create a leak within his inner circle." Maria mused.

"Maybe we can find a connection. Jane saw something. If Pierce found someone to kill, it would be someone close to him." Fury said.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Maria said as the meeting came to an end. 


	14. Betrayal of the Worst Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone betrays them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13 at last. Sorry for the delay, but the last few days have been difficult. Between discovering an old fandom and trying to get decent night's of sleep, I haven't been able to find the time to post this.   
> Ch 14 will be posted next.

**_Washington DC;_ **

Thor and Jane cuddled on the train. The couple was being affectionate, watching the world go by. Soon, the train arrived at the station in DC Metro and the group got off. A few minutes later, everyone left the train station and froze in awe when they saw the nation capitol. As Darcy called for a cab to take them to a hotel, Thor and Jane held hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy and Matt had a meeting. They needed to discuss their preparations. 

"How will you present the case, Matt?" Peggy asked.

"You will plead not guilty, and I will have character witnesses in addition to the eye witnesses." Matt answered.

"What about cross examination?" Peggy wanted to know.

"Answer truthfully. You have nothing to hide." Matt responded. Peggy nodded, looking into his eyes.

"You're right. I don't have anything to hide."

* * *

_Faustus and Howard argued loudly. The two imposing personalities shook with fury.  
_

_"Do you hear what you're saying?!" Howard was saying. Faustus sneered._

_"I hear and know what I am saying clearly. Do you, Mr. Stark?!"_

_"I'm not the madman here." Howard retorted._

_"Say that again, and I'll make sure that it is the last thing you say." came the reply._

_"You don't threaten me. You fear me." Howard hissed. Faustus lunged and tried to wrap his hands around Howard's neck. Fury and Anton had to pull him off. Shortly afterwards, they went their separate ways. The men were sworn enemies from that day forward and never worked together again._

* * *

**_Harrisburg, Pennsylvania;  
_ **

Dottie and Faustus saw their chance to make their move. They searched for Cassie and found her. The moment they found her, they attacked with their chosen weapons. Luckily for the child, the adults caught them before they could cause permanent injury. Dottie engaged Natasha in hand-to-hand combat while Bobbi and Lance fought Faustus. Janet took Cassie away to get her fixed up. 

As the women fought each other with their bare hands. Dottie tried many low blows to harm Natasha. When Cassie was well out of sight, Natasha pulled out a knife and plunged it into Dottie's chest. She fell dead, eyes still filled with hatred.

Faustus had his hands full. So he shot at the two as they dodged. Lance finally got to his gun and pumped Faustus's chest with four slugs. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

"She betrayed us. From now on, trust no one." Hope spoke grimly.

* * *

That night, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. So they relaxed into Angie's room. Both women had glasses of red wine and were drinking it slowly. Peggy gripped her hair in both hands.

"I'm so nervous. What if they find me guilty?" Peggy groaned.

"You will be fine. The jury will see your leadership and respectability and know you aren't a cold-blooded killer." Angie reassured. Then she tilted her head up and kissed her lover's wine red lips. Peggy melted into the affection, happy to have someone like her Angie in her life. She didn't know what she would do without her.


	15. Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the group get to the courthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

_**H. Carl Moultrie Courthouse, Washington DC;** _

Peggy and Matt walked into the courtroom. The front of the building had been swamped by the media, politicians, and protesters.

"So much for a quiet trial," Peggy sighed and muttered to herself. The murmurs were easily heard from her as well. The attendees of the proceedings sat down until the bailiff boomed.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Laura Davis."

"The charges on the docket against Margaret Carter is one count of first degree murder and one count of attempted first degree murder. How does your client plead, Mr. Murdock?" the judge began.

"My client pleads not guilty." Matt answered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tony and his group got off the private plane. Their luggage was in hand as they descended down the white stairs of the plane. Unknown to the group, an assassin lay in await. 

The assassin saw Ace come out of the plane and decided to act. He only had one chance at killing him. He turned and picked up his rifle and took steady steps towards the boy. He'd lined up his head in his crosshairs and pulled the trigger. The group looked up when a gunshot rang out. The shot barely missed, but it sent everyone in a panic. Ace was immediately rushed back into the plane as security drew their guns.

Rhodey found the would be assassin and engaged him in a gun fight as the others hid. They traded fire as Rhodey led the assassin a safe distance away.

Eventually, Rhodey was able to land a hit on the assassin, shooting him in the head, killing him instantly. He ran over to the man and unmasked him. The others ran up and gasped when they saw Grant Ward, a member of Phil's team. Something was seriously wrong.

"Call Phil or Fury. Tell them that the rat is within SHIELD." Rhodey ordered.

* * *

A few days later, the trial resumed, and the prosecution had rested. Matt was beginning his defense. He called in Tony and Fury to be character witnesses.

"Peggy Carter has been nothing but an upstanding citizen and superior. She mentored many young agents and is considered to be family by many more. It is unfathomable that Ms. Carter would resort to murder. She has nothing to gain." he declared. Then Nick was sworn in.

"I've known Peggy since my academy days. She is tough but she does it to protect her fellow agents." Fury began.

"How exactly?" Matt asked.

"Her leadership has helped SHIELD grow to better protect the world and the United States." Fury answered. A few minutes later, Tony was sworn in and gave similar testimony. Then the trial was recessed until the next day. Everyone went home wondering how the character of Peggy Carter could commit murder, much less save her life.

* * *

**_James River;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time on the houseboat. They were still en route to Washington D.C., so the others were busy preparing. The engaged couple kissed with fiery passion in their bedroom. Ever since they'd gotten engaged, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

Bucky divested Steve of his pajamas shirt and pants, before he rolled on top of him. He sucked hickeys into the tan neck of his love. Steve's nimble fingers untied Bucky's drawstrings on his shorts. They kissed harshly, only pulling apart to get Bucky's shirt off. After removing both of their underwear, Bucky rummaged through the drawer to get out a half empty bottle of slick. Steve was laid down on the bed.Bucky kissed Steve until he fully relaxed, slicked his index finger, and pushed it in slowly.  Steve sighed happily as Bucky moved the finger in and out. He lubed his middle finger before pushing it alongside the other finger.

"I'm ready," Steve panted. Bucky pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the duvet. He squirted some slick on his palm and coated himself. He didn't bother with a condom since they'd both been monogamous for years. He hovered over Steve before pushing in slowly.

Bucky dragged out his thrusts to the point that they both craved release. His thrusts then became untamed, less sharp. Steve gripped his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. They rocked the bed, but thankfully, it did not bang against the wall.

"I'm close. Please baby," Steve panted. Bucky took his slicked hand and stroked Steve in short strokes. The blond panted loudly before arching up and coming. Bucky gripped his hips tighter and left bruises as he thrust hard through his own orgasm.  They stuttered, and he came with a harsh groan. A moment later, Bucky pulled out of his fiance and walked to the bathroom to get a damp wash cloth. He cleaned himself of lube and cum before returning to the bedroom to clean Steve. He threw the soiled rag into the hamper to be washed later then joined his fiance on the bed. Steve curled into Bucky's side, smiling softly at the tender kiss that was pressed to his temple.

While Bucky and Steve were occupied, the kids played Old Maid as the boat made its way up the James River. They'd arrived in Virginia a little under a day ago and was now in the river system. A moment later, Dernier came back in the room.

"Hey, kids. We're close to the final stop. Make sure that your rooms are clean. We are getting close to the Potomac." The kids nodded, laid their hands face down, and got up to clean their rooms. Dernier watched the cards to make sure no one cheated. About five minutes later, the kids came back to finish their game. Skye got the Old Maid, and Trip won first by getting rid of all of his cards.

* * *

**_H. Carl Moultrie Courthouse, Washington D.C;_ **

Thor, Jane, and their group arrived at the courthouse. They saw Peggy at the top of the stairs, talking to her lawyer. She turned to see them and beamed. She ran to hug them all. They formed a circle around her, offering the physical support she needed.

"I'm so glad you're here," Peggy whispered in their little circle. While they were supporting their friend, Mike and Ace arrived and greeted Peggy. Ace hugged her tightly.

"I missed you," he said in her jacket. Matt came down the steps to retrieve them.

"The judge will be in the courtroom in seven minutes. We need to get going." he said. Then they followed him and silently took their seats. Jane and Ace were led away to await the moment when they would be called in to give their testimonies. Peggy's morale was higher now.


	16. Left Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial takes a shocking turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. DiD will be updated next.

"I call my witness, Jane Foster." Matt announced. Jane got on the stand and was sworn in. Then Matt began his questioning.

"Can you please tell us what happened the day of the murder?" he asked.

"I came home while the murder was in progress. They ran down the hall, and I hid." Jane began.

"Did you see any of their faces? Any defining marks?" he asked. Jane nodded.

"Yes." she responded. Soon, Matt was finished with his questions and stepped back.

"Your witness," he said. The DA got up and approached the stand.

"Are you certain that you didn't see Ms. Carter at the house?" he asked. Jane shook her head.

"No. Peggy was still at work, and all of the intruders were male." The attorney then resumed his questions.

"What did you do after the intruders left?"

"I waited a minute and then ran to the panic room to get the children." The questioning continued for some time before ending.

"I call Ace Peterson to the stand." Matt announced. Then Ace and a court appointed support went to the stand.

"Hello, Ace," Matt smiled.

The leader was in a panic. Fury tainted his judgment.

 _'They're supposed to be dead! The truth cannot get out or I will be ruined!'_ he thought furiously.

 _'I need to fix this. I've come too far.'_   he decided.

* * *

_Anton and Howard scrambled around the lab. They hid parts and schematics, not wanting a certain person to see it. Faustus was compromised and they didn't want their secrets to get into the wrong hands. Howard gathered the evidence that they had and put it on a disk. He handed it to Anton.  
_

_"Take this and hide it." he instructed. Anton nodded._

_"When and who do you want me to give this?" he asked._

_"You will hear from me." Howard promised. Then he made a video message for his son._

_"Hi, Tony, it's your dad." Howard began._

* * *

**_Potomac River;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and their group crossed the Chesapeake Bay into the Potomac River.

"We're here!" Dum Dum announced. Then they pulled up to a dock.

Miles found them as they docked. He watched from the tree as they got off their houseboat. He dropped down and ran towards the girls. He aimed his weapon at the young girls.

"Goodbye, little angels," he taunted.

* * *

**_Washington D.C.;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They were in a hotel room they'd reserved near the courthouse. They cuddled against one another, letting the stress of the trial melt away. The busy streets of D.C. couldn't break their silence and bond.

Meanwhile, Peggy and Angie were alone in the vacation home they had in D.C. Angie had purchased it a year before the murder. Peggy's head laid in Angie's lap as her hair was stroked.

"You were great in the courtroom. You kept your composure." Angie complimented.

"I was shaking, believe it or not. I thought they wouldn't believe Jane." Peggy admitted.

"Well, I couldn't tell, so well done." Angie smiled. Peggy sat up on her elbows for a kiss from Angie. She chuckled softly but obliged, kissing her with sweet love.

* * *

The next morning, Matt was going over notes he had recorded the night before. He finished just as the judge entered the room. The trial resumed, as the DA began with cross examination. He was examining Fury when the doors flew open.

Bucky, Steve, and their group ran into the courtroom with their cargo. Bucky found the right room and burst through the door with everyone following. All of the attendees jumped when they saw the group.

Gabe dragged in Miles. He was tied up with a bloody nose and a bruised face. But his face was too familiar to Jane. She gasped before pointing to the man.

"That's the man I saw at the house! He took off his mask." she announced. The courtroom broke out in a chorus of loud murmurs. The judge banged her gravel.

"I will have order in my courtroom!" she commanded before switching her focus to the group.

"Now, can you please tell me what you're doing here?" she asked.

"We have more witnesses for starters. This man is willing to testify." Monty stated. Shocked silence fell.


	17. Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's trial changes dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 should be posted tmw.  
> This chapter reveals the mastermind.

"I call Cassie Long to the stand." Matt announced. Cassie was brought in and placed on the stand.

"We were playing when they broke in. They took us to a safe room and told us not to come out." Cassie said. When the DA completed his cross examination, Skye went next. She said almost the exact same thing. When the kids were done testifying, Matt had one more witness to place on the stand.

The ring leader was nervous. Miles was being placed on the stand, and he could expose them. If Miles messed up, the whole plan would collapse! Helmet Zemo managed to hide his anxiousness well.

* * *

Bucky and Steve snuck away from the trial for some time to themselves. They tried to relax and let the trial melt away. Steve cuddled into Bucky's lap. Bucky kissed Steve softly, happy to be holding him.

* * *

Miles was put on the stand in his new shackles.

"What happened the night of Colleen's murder?" Matt began.

"We stormed the house and saw the two women. We dragged them to Carter's office." the man answered. Matt followed up.

"Who ordered you to invade her home and kill her friends?" Matt asked.

"Helmet Zemo," Miles answered. The courtroom buzzed with shock, the judge banged her gravel. Zemo took advantage of the chaos to sneak out.

The Howlies were lounging in the hallway when they saw Zemo slip out and close the door behind him. When he turned to run, they grabbed him and returned him to his seat.

"You're going nowhere," Dum Dum smirked, squeezing the man's shoulder so hard it nearly cracked.

* * *

_Zemo, Howard, Hank, Anton, Fury, and Faustus were in Howard's lab. The men yelled over top of one another, glaring hard at each other._

_"You are too dangerous, Zemo!" Stark yelled. Zemo snorted,_

_"Just because I'm not a coward like you, Stark, does not make me dangerous." While Howard and Zemo argued heatedly, everyone took sides. Faustus and Anton agreed with Howard, but the others wanted to stay out of the current argument. Zemo glared at them all._

_"You'll regret this one day." he declared as he stormed out of the lab._

_Zemo eventually got his revenge. He managed to sway Faustus in his favor and turn him against Howard. The noble had made some corrupt deals, commit murder, and ordered the assassinations of others. He was selling weapons and cutting edge technology to the highest bidder. The worst thing he ever did was to order Howard and Maria Stark's deaths._

* * *

Everyone gathered in the courtroom to await the verdict. The jury filed in and the foreman stood up.

"The jury moves to dismiss Margaret "Peggy" Carter of one count of First Degree Murder and one count of attempted murder," the foreman announced. The judge nodded and said,

"You are free to go, Ms. Carter." Relief swept over the family when Peggy was exonerated. Some cried while others hugged each other. Peggy shook Matt's hand.

"Thank you." she said. Zemo was arrested and taken into custody. They could now all go home and be a family again.


	18. Find the Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families resettle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.

**_Los Angeles, California;_ **

Maggie and Jim Paxton were at home, discussing the trial. Scott had Cassie on his hip as he walked up the steps. He rang the bell, moments later, Maggie answered the door. When she saw them, she was overjoyed. Scott put his daughter down.

"Oh, my baby is home!" she beamed as she opened her arms.

"Mommy!" Cassie yelled as she ran into her arms. Maggie hugged her and Paxton hugged them both when he came to the door.

"Did you have fun with Daddy?" Maggie smiled. Cassie nodded her head rapidly. Maggie beamed at Scott, happy that he bonded with his little girl.

* * *

In the meantime, Tony and Pepper went to the same flower store that they went to each time. Then they drove to the cemetery and found the Stark family plot. Tony let a small tear slip. Zemo being arrested was a silver lining, but he'd still lost his family.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. It's been awhile." he began.

_Anton could never have predicted it would be his final day. He rushed to hide the disk Howard had given him. When he met with the kids, he got an idea. Several minutes later, he walked into the kids' classroom with a visitor's pass. He found the cubbies and put the proof in one of their bags. Then he turned and walked out of the classroom. Anton had fulfilled Howard's wish at the expense of his own life._

"He did what you asked, Dad. And I thank him for it." Tony finished.

* * *

After lunch, Peggy and the others visited Beth. They were sitting around when Beth opened her eyes. She groaned as she stirred. The bright lights hurt to look at. Peggy jumped up when she heard Beth groan.

"Beth?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where am I?" Beth asked.

"You are in the hospital. You were in a coma for about awhile." Peggy answered. Beth rushed to sit up.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't strain yourself. We'll explain later," Steve said.

* * *

 Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were at Bucky's apartment. They were in Bucky's bedroom. The kids were with a babysitter. Steve cuddled into Bucky's lap, kissing him softly.

"Home, sweet home," Bucky sighed.

"I like the houseboat, but solid ground beats it anytime." Steve agreed. Bucky pulled Steve closer for a hard kiss. His hands made their way under his shirt, tweaking his nipples. Steve moaned and pulled at his shirt before throwing it across the room. They rushed to strip down to absolutely nothing. Bucky had Steve's legs wrapped around his waist as they sloppily kissed.

Bucky turned and pulled out the drawer on his bedside table and got a half empty bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers before making sure that Steve was completely relaxed. He pressed in his index finger, moving it in and out slowly until Steve adjusted. He waited until Steve was trembling with pleasure and pressed in his middle finger. Soon, he was up to three fingers before he decided Steve was ready. So he pulled out his fingers. Then Bucky spread Steve's tan thighs and pressed into him.

Steve let out a satisfied moan as Bucky began to make love to him. The brunette started a steady pace, thrusting completely in before pulling out until only the head remained inside Steve. Bucky dragged the pace out until Steve started begging.

"Please, baby, hurry up! I need it."

"I wanted to take my time," Bucky panted before relenting.

"Next time, I'm fucking you so slowly, you'll lose your mind." he promised before moving faster. They moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Bucky stroked Steve's cock as he kissed him. Steve tensed, and with a silent cry and arched back, he came all over his chest and Bucky's hand. He clenched down on Bucky's cock and after a few thrusts in, Bucky came deep inside Steve. Bucky soon pulled out and collapsed beside his fiance.

After they came down from their highs, Steve got up and wet a washcloth under warm water and cleaned themselves both. He put it in the hamper to be washed the next day. He laid on the bed by Bucky's side, pillowing his head on his fiance's chest and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Bucky." Bucky smiled softly.

"Love you, too, Kitten." The happy couple drifted off to sleep, grateful that they were finally home.

* * *

After dinner, the housemates got together in the den. The kids were in the second floor playroom.

"I believe we should find another home. Too many things have happened here." Sharon declared.

"Definitely, our friend was murdered here. It's tainted and nothing can fix that." Steve sighed. That night, all of the adult minus Beth searched for a home big enough for them all. They needed another place to call home.


	19. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have their big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. ATW will be updated next.

Five months had passed since Beth recovered. She'd gained back her strength and was almost done with physical therapy.

The families had found a four story home with an attic and basement. The fenced backyard included a grill, play-set with slides and swings.

On Bucky and Steve's wedding day, Thor and Erik nearly got completely lost on the way to the church before Darcy banned them from driving and took the wheel. Darcy rolled her eyes at them.

"You guys are hopeless without me." she declared.

Scott and Hope were talking as Cassie played in the courtyard.

"The custody agreement has changed. Every other month, I get Cassie. We still need to discuss holidays and summer vacations." Scott was saying.

"That's progress. Have conversations been hostile lately?" Hope asked.

"No, we just want what's best for her." Scott replied.

The Howlies were fixing their ties and collars. They were all laughing and joking about the wedding.

"Our boys are getting married. I just might cry." Dum Dum fake sniffled.

* * *

 Ten minutes later, Skye and Alyssa were walking down the aisle, tossing their rose petals. Trip waited with Bucky and the groomsmen and maids of honor. Beth, Jane, Peggy, Sharon, and Angie wore blue gowns, while the groomsmen wore tuxedos. The doors opened, and Phil had Steve's arm in his. Steve didn't have someone to walk him down the aisle, and Phil volunteered. He wore a black tux with a light blue tie and white dress shirt. Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off him. Moments later, Steve was handed off to his groom, and Bucky took Steve's hand. They turned to face the minister and the ceremony began.

* * *

_**Country club, Des Moines, Iowa;** _

The reception was held at the local country club. Everyone had fun as they mingled around talking or headed to the dance floor. The kids ran around as the adults enjoyed themselves. They drank and ate the lovely food. The mood was happy, but no one was happier than the couple at the center table.

* * *

When it was time for the bouquet toss, Angie and the other unmarried women got under the balcony for the bouquet toss. The women were playfully pushing and shoving. Then Steve turned his back to them and threw the bouquet over his shoulder. Angie caught it and beamed. She turned to Peggy with a soft smile.

"Knew it," Peggy chuckled.

* * *

Soon, Bucky and Steve left for their honeymoon. Two hours later, the newlyweds walked into the Honeymoon Suite in Paris.

Upon inside their room, the husbands wasted no time stripping. They didn't touch each other until they were both completely undressed. Once naked, there was no holding them back. They were on each other in a second, kissing and groping.

Steve pulled the lubricant from his bag. Bucky bent Steve over and prepped him. He kissed and bit at his husband's neck.

"How does it feel, baby?"

"Feels so good. Faster, Bucky, please." Steve panted. Bucky turned him over for a hard kiss. He slicked his cock and slowly pushed into Steve. The blond panted and clawed at the sheets, back arching off the bed. Bucky took his time no matter how much Steve begged. When Steve tried to flip them over, Bucky held down his hips.

"We have all night. There is no rush."

"Oh, God." Steve moaned. Several moments passed then Steve gasped as Bucky brushed his prostate. He went tense as he came over the bed sheets. He tightened on Bucky's cock, making him come. Bucky collapsed beside Steve. He leaned over him, kissing him like he always did, but as man and husband. Bucky and Steve snuggled into each other, happy to spend the rest of their lives together. 


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the families' lives five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. MoW will be updated next.

Five years had passed since Bucky and Steve's wedding. A lot had happened since then. Scott and Hope had gotten married. Scott had bought a house of his own, and the new family moved in said house. Bucky, Steve, and the girls had recently moved out, citing they needed more space.

Thor and Jane were at the altar, the preacher was going through the wedding ceremony. They'd been together for five years and were finally tying the knot.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher declared with a smile. They kissed softly, as everyone stood and clapped.

* * *

A few hours later, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. The women were in their bedroom and nestled under the covers.

"Do you want to get married?" Angie asked, playing with Peggy's ring finger. Peggy smiled softly and looked at Angie.

"Yes, I would like to marry you. Should we wait?" she responded.

"Nope. Maybe we should grab Bucky, Steve, and the others, and get hitched in the courthouse. How does that sound?" Angie smiled. Peggy leaned into her for a warm kiss.

"Sounds nice." she answered.

Meanwhile, Ace played Clue with Skye and Cassie. The friends hadn't seen each other in awhile, except at school. So the trio caught up on the recent events in their lives, as they played.

"How are your dads doing, Skye?" Ace asked.

"They are fine and happy. I am a big sister again. We have a baby brother." Skye answered.

"I bet he's cute," Cassie smiled.

* * *

The next day, the Howling Commandos had a reunion. Bucky and Steve brought three months old Conan Joseph Rogers-Barnes to meet the Howlies and their own families. Conan had tan skin with blue eyes and brown hair. Conan was popular. The adults cooed over him and showered him with affection. Alyssa and Skye stole him away from the adults in order to show him to the other kids. Bucky and Steve smiled softly as they saw their girls show off their brother with pride.

"I'm glad that they love him, but they are hogging my son," Bucky stated. Steve laughed and went to get the kids. He felt the exact same way.

* * *

While the reunion was underway, Scott, Hope, Clint, Natasha, Lance, and Bobbi went out to lunch with their children. It was a good idea for a play date and some time for the parents. The kids colored on the play mats and chattered away. Then they got their meals and enjoyed it.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled in the bedroom. The baby was down for his nap, and the girls were at school.

"This has been the first time that we've been alone since we brought Conan home." Bucky was saying.

"I am pretty tired." Steve nodded.

"Let's get to sleep." Bucky replied as he kissed Steve softly, wrapping his arms around his husband. Their family had become a little bigger. Their friends were safe and sound. They couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
